1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to content management, and more specifically to generating custom file plans towards management of content as records.
2. Related Art
Records generally refer to content that is required to be preserved with some level of permanency, due to various legal or business reasons. Typically, information is stored as content, and upon triggering of a pre-specified event, the content is treated as a record. For example, in the case of income tax returns, when a document is submitted as an official return, the corresponding content is thereafter retained as a record. Treatment as a record thereafter typically implies restriction (e.g., prohibiting) on modification of the content, association of retention (how long to retain) and disposition policies (how/when to destroy or archive), specifying access control policies, etc., as is well known in the relevant arts.
Records Management systems (RMS) are often employed to maintain records. In general, an RMS may enable specifying of the various types/categories of entities (content) for which records are to be maintained, the extent of information to be maintained as records, the policies to be applied for aspects such as disposition, retention, etc. An RMS may also be designed to interface with systems such as content management systems (CMS) to enforce various rules/policies specified associated with the content (or entities) stored in the CMS.
Policies are often provided in an RMS to simplify (for the users) specifying the manner in which records of interest are to be treated. Typically, a knowledgeable person such as an administrator will define multiple policies, with each policy specifying a corresponding set of disposition information, etc. The set of policies in the RMS is displayed as a file plan to the user, such that the user may conveniently select/specify desired policy for association with entities of interest. The policy thus specified is thereafter applicable to the entities of interest.
There is a general need to provide custom file plans to users of RMS, such that association of desired policies with corresponding entities of interest is simplified.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.